At least one example embodiment relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of writing data to a memory cell at a high rate, an operating method thereof, and/or a memory system including the same.
In semiconductor devices, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, a sense amplifier amplifies the voltage difference between a pair of bit lines when data is read from or written to a memory cell. Since the sense amplifier continuously amplifies the voltage difference between the bit lines during the write operation, it tends to maintain the voltage difference.